civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Anglo-Norse (Canute)
The Anglo-Norse led by Canute is a custom civilization mod by JFD, with contributions from TarcisioCM, DarthKyofu, Renlav and Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'North Sea Empire' The North Sea Empire, also known as the Anglo-Scandinavian Empire, was the thalassocratic domain ruled by Cnut the Great as King of England, Denmark, Norway and parts of what is now Sweden between 1016 and 1035. Cnut the Great Cnut the Great (c. 995 – 12 November 1035), also known as Canute, whose father was Sweyn Forkbeard (which gave him the patronym Sweynsson, Old Norse: Sveinsson), was King of Denmark, England and Norway; together often referred to as the North Sea Empire. Yet after the deaths of his heirs within a decade of his own, and the Norman conquest of England in 1066, this legacy was lost. He is popularly invoked in the context of the legend of King Canute and the tide, which often misrepresents him as a deluded monarch believing he has supernatural powers, contrary to the original legend which portrays a wise king who rebuked his courtiers for their fawning behaviour. As a Danish prince, Cnut won the throne of England in 1016 in the wake of centuries of Viking activity in northwestern Europe. Scotland submitted to him in 1017. His later accession to the Danish throne in 1018 brought the crowns of England and Denmark together. Cnut sought to keep this power-base by uniting Danes and English under cultural bonds of wealth and custom, as well as through sheer brutality. After a decade of conflict with opponents in Scandinavia, Cnut claimed the crown of Norway in Trondheim in 1028. The Swedish city Sigtuna was held by Cnut (he had coins struck there that called him king, but there is no narrative record of his occupation). Dominion of England lent the Danes an important link to the maritime zone between the islands of Great Britain and Ireland, where Cnut, like his father before him, had a strong interest and wielded much influence among the Norse–Gaels. Cnut's possession of England's dioceses and the continental Diocese of Denmark—with a claim laid upon it by the Holy Roman Empire's Archdiocese of Hamburg-Bremen—was a source of great prestige and leverage within the Catholic Church and among the magnates of Christendom (gaining notable concessions such as one on the price of the pallium of his bishops, though they still had to travel to obtain the pallium, as well as on the tolls his people had to pay on the way to Rome). After his 1026 victory against Norway and Sweden, and on his way back from Rome where he attended the coronation of the Holy Roman Emperor, Cnut, in a letter written for the benefit of his subjects, deemed himself "King of all England and Denmark and the Norwegians and of some of the Swedes". The Anglo-Saxon kings used the title "king of the English". Cnut was ealles Engla landes cyning—"king of all England". Medieval historian Norman Cantor called him "the most effective king in Anglo-Saxon history". 'Dawn of Man' "The thrones of the northern kingdoms lie in wait, O' terrible Canute, great viking lord. Yours is the legacy of the North Sea Empire - an empire straddling the kingdoms of England, Denmark, Norway, and some of the Swedes. Yet, you did not rule as a foreigner to any one throne; yours was a reign that wisely put to work the laws of your tributaries. So exemplary was the justness of your rule that your kingship would inspire the awe of friend and foe alike. No other would come to rival your legacy. Great King Canute, the pieces to the mighty North Sea Empire are once more within your grasp. Can you lay claim to the thrones of those feeble kings who would stand in your way? Can you raise your viking armies to nobility and repel those who would challenge your prestige? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Have you come to pay tribute to the great king Canute?" Defeat: "May my death come swiftly and my empire collapse without me." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''JFD'': Author, Civ Icon, UU Icon, Code, Design, Research, Text *''DarthKyofu'': City List *''TarcisioCM'': Leaderscene, Map *''Renlav'': UU Icon, UU Model *''Danrell'': UU Model Category:JFD Category:Northern Cultures Category:Norway Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations